


One Shots

by Purpleologist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bunch of one shots, Chapter 12 is good too., Chapter 8 is my fave., F/M, Might not make sense, Not as good as 8 tho., References prostitution tho., just a warning., very random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots I wrote a while back. Most are very fluffy. Others are very serious.





	1. Memories

Adrien sat at his desk, the Ladyblog pulled up on all four screens. But that wasn’t what his attention was on. It was on his cell phone, sitting in his hand. Absentmindedly, he flipped through old pictures of his mother. The memories still hurt. It had been three, no, four years since she went missing. But all he could remember was the storm. The thunder shook the house, and the lightning lit up the cold dark mansion. Made it bright, made it frightening. But he had his mother, at the time. She kept his mind from the chaos outside. Until she had to go. She said it was important, that it would change everything. “I’ll be back soon.” She said. She didn’t come back that night. Or the next. It took a year for the police to decide that she was dead. Missing. That she was never coming back. His father was never the same. He spent more time at the office, coming home later and later. Nathalie became more of a parent than his father ever was. His relationship with his father became more of an employer-employee relationship. As if his father wanted to forget that he, and his mother, ever existed.


	2. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has bad luck, but sometimes it's worth it.

I have the worst luck. Adrien thought to himself, as he looked at the purple bruise on his shoulder. The color was ugly and unmistakable, creeping out past the collar of his shirt. His father wouldn’t be happy. But he was. Despite the pain in his arm every time he moved, and angry lecture he was sure to earn when he couldn’t supply a legitimate excuse for the injury, he was happy. He’d protected Ladybug from an Akuma’s attack. Sure, she’d told him, yet again, to “worry about yourself, you stupid cat!”, but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if she got hurt. She reminded him of his mother, Ladybug did. Strong-willed, determined, and kind. Not to mention beautiful. He wouldn’t let someone else in his life just slip away. He wouldn’t be able to take it. The silent home, the busy schedule. Everything was too much, and nothing was enough. He needed someone that he could be with. That he could talk with, laugh with, run with. That used to be his mother, but now it was Ladybug. And he couldn’t afford to lose her.


	3. Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth. He knows he's been losing these fights, but maybe he won't be losing for long.

Gabriel Agreste was the world’s most famous fashion designer, known for his modern design and sharp attitude. But there was something that no one could see, not even his son. His broken heart. After his wife died years ago, he slipped farther and farther into a cold, dark place, one that closely resembled his home. And then he found it. The butterfly Miraculous. And Nooroo explained everything. How the holder of the ladybug and black cat Miraculous’ could have infinite power, even the ability to raise the dead. Now he was known for two things, his fashion empire and his Akuma’s. He had to get those Miraculous’, he had to get his wife back. But only two things stood in his way. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Those wretched heroes. A pair of teenagers, too busy flirting and playing hero to see the bigger picture. That they were destined to lose. The book had foretold the day when the holder of the black cat Miraculous would join his side, and that Hawkmoth would succeed. But it didn’t say how long it would take. It’d been months since he had found Nooroo and his Miraculous, and months since those meddling kids had ruined his plan. But Hawkmoth knew that day would come, and when it did, he would be ready.


	4. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me this is what happens during patrol.

Chat Noir leapt over the city, laughing as Ladybug led the way. Their legs never failed them as the landed on rooftops with ease, bending with the flexibility of, well, a cat. They stopped on top of the Notre Dame, out of breath and smiling.  
“I beat you.” Ladybug stated, standing up tall. Her bluebell eyes sparkled in the moonlight, her hair so dark it blended in with the night sky.  
“I let you win, m’lady.” He said, taking her hand and kissing it. She rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away and ruffling his hair.  
“Of course you did, kitty cat.” She teased, shaking her head. The red ribbons holding back her pigtails were falling out, and she yanked them down, shaking her hair out. Chat Noir couldn’t help but stare, his eyes locked on hers. She smiled, and walked forward, flicking the bell at the base of his neck. “Silly kitty, didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to stare?” He blushed, but his cocky smile remained.  
“Look who’s flirting now.” He teased, winking at her.  
“As if.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You don’t have any manners, do you?” She teased, shaking her head.  
“Oh, only a few. But I can dance.” He said, taking her hands. He spun her around on the rooftop, and dipped her. “And I know when a lady wants attention.” He added as an afterthought, making Ladybug roll her eyes again.   
“Do you know when a ladybug wants to make fun of her cat?” She asked, smirking.  
“Her cat? Did I hear you correctly? You just called me yours.” He teased, matching her smile.  
“You are my sidekick.” She admitted, standing up.  
“Oh, m’lady, you wound me! A sidekick? Not even a partner?” He asked, purposefully being overdramatic. “I thought we were the cat and bug team?”  
“Bug and cat team.” She corrected, rolling her eyes yet again.   
“I know you love me.” He said, smirking. She sighed and shook her head.  
“Silly kitty.” She said, scratching his chin. “Race you back to the tower.” She yelled, as she jumped off the building and took off.  
“Loser has to kiss the winner?” He asked, following close behind. Ladybug laughed, pulling ahead.  
“Not a chance, pussycat.”


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Adrien dreams about.

Ladybug leaned against her partner, the sun setting over the city they loved and protected. Today had been quiet, so patrol had been time for games. They had raced each other all over Paris, laughing and joking as they went. It was the perfect end to a perfect day. Chat Noir leaned back onto the roof of the building they were sitting on, and looked up to the stars, sighing.  
“The stars are beautiful.” Ladybug said, laying down next to him.  
“They’re not the only thing.” He told her, glancing over. While most of his compliments were flirty in attempts to make her laugh, this comment was sincere and full of honesty. It made Ladybug blush. He smiled, and sighed contentedly. This was how it was supposed to be. Cool nights, lying on roofs together, staring up at the stars. He wanted so bad to lean over and kiss her, but he knew where he lay in his lady’s mind. To her, they were partners and friends, nothing more. He felt her move closer, laying her head against his shoulder. Love must be in the air, he thought, resting his head against hers. Each moment made it harder to resist, because as the sky darkened, Ladybug began to glow with the stars. Chat Noir couldn’t tell if it was the recent patrol or his earlier comment that made her cheeks this red, but he loved it nonetheless. “Ladybug,” He said, wanting to fill the silence that had come around them.  
“Yes, kitty?” He lit up when she said that, his smile spreading across his face.  
“I love you.” He told her, not knowing what else to say. They slipped into silence once more, but now he could feel her heart beating. He made her nervous, great. Just as he was about to apologize, she spoke up.  
“I love you too, Chat Noir.” She said, barely above a whisper. He looked over at her in surprise. She stared straight ahead, looking up at the stars that now filled the night sky with their warm light.  
“M’lady?” He asked, placing a hand on her cheek. Did she just say what he thought she said? She…loved him?   
“You mean a lot to me… I care about you. I don’t know what I’d do if I’d never met you.” She said, turning to face him. Her bright blue eyes glittered in the fading light, and Chat Noir’s green eyes searched hers. This had to be a dream, or an illusion, or a joke. But Ladybug would never do that. She would never purposely tease him like this. He could hear his heart beating like crazy, and his hands were shaking. He leaned over, a gloved hand on her cheek.  
Adrien woke up suddenly, bolting upright. It was the same dream he’d been having for months. A dream that was so unbelievable, a dream that he believed anyway. He pulled back the covers, careful not to wake up Plagg. The cat Kwami would be annoyed if he woke him up at…. three in the morning. Adrien walked over to his window, staring out at the night sky. Patrol was tomorrow night. Would his dream come true? Probably not. Ladybug had told him once before that she didn’t care for him in that way, and he respected her decision. But that didn’t keep him from wanting her.


	6. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should happen if Mari and Adrien ever game together again.

Marinette wrung her hands nervously, Adrien climbing up into her room. He just had to make a phone call, to his father, presumably. She had invited him over to play video games, but that wasn’t her only motive. She wanted to talk to him, maybe even tell him how she felt. No, that would never work. She would stutter too much to form a comprehensible sentence to ask him which cookie he wanted, let alone ask him out on a date. He came up the stairs, and sat down in a desk chair. Marinette smiled briefly, feeling like Chat Noir, trying and failing. She reached for a controller, just as he did. Their hands touched, but this time, instead of reflexively pulling away, they froze staring at each other with identical red blushes on their faces. Marinette opened her mouth to apologize, but all that came out was a timid squeak. This was going worse than she thought. Adrien finally moved, taking the controller underneath his hand, making her hand rest on his for a considerable amount of time. He took the second controller, and held it out to Marinette, who was still unmoving. Shaking, she took it, releasing another squeak, meant as a thank you. She turned back to the screen, pressing start. She glanced over at the blonde boy who sat next to her, his tongue stuck out in concentration. Out of his pocket, she spotted her lucky charm. No, not her Ladybug one, the one she had been using for years. It was a homemade bracelet with a large green bead. He still had it. She had given it to him months ago, she could hardly believe he hadn’t lost it or offered it back to her. She returned to the game, concentrating as her red and black mech destroyed Adrien’s black and green one with a personal combo.  
“Marinette style, boo yah!” She cried, jumping up out of her chair as the screen proclaimed her the victor. She immediately blushed, and sat back down. Adrien laughed, and put his controller on the table in front of him.  
“Is there no stopping you? You’ve demolished me three times today.” He asked, shaking his head. Marinette was a small, quiet girl, but he had only glimpsed this sassy, confident side of her a few times, usually when she rebuffing Chloe’s mocking words.  
“Maybe you just need a new strategy.” She suggested, sticking out her tongue like a five-year-old. She began a new game without warning, making Adrien jump up and grapple for his controller, fumbling as he frantically tried to fight back. But there was no stopping Marinette, she knew this game too well. The only way to beat her was find a distraction. Then Adrien thought back to that day at school. Nino had finally explained why Marinette was constantly blushing and stuttering around him. The girl designer had a crush on him. At first Adrien hadn’t believed him, but the proof was in the pudding, or rather the yogurt Marinette had offered him when he had arrived here. When Marinette’s hand had touched his, her face went as red a tomato. Adrien didn’t know if this was considered cheating, but maybe he could use that to his advantage. Adrien slid his chair closer to Marinette’s, and laying on his Chat Noir charm, he placed a kiss on her cheek. She immediately turned beet red, freezing in place. Adrien smirked as he completely demolished her mech, and she put her head in her hands.  
“No fair. That’s cheating.” She muttered, knowing that Nino had told him. She was going to kill that DJ.   
“All’s fair in love and war.” He told her, holding back a laugh. He shook his head, his smile growing wider by the second. Marinette’s cheeks grew even redder as he said that, and she looked up.   
“I guess Nino told you, then?” She asked, not making eye contact. It was bad enough he knew she had a crush on him, but kissing her on the cheek to win a video game? She was going to die.   
“Yeah. And, I like you too.” He admitted. Although he’d been head over heels for Ladybug, he also discovered that he had feelings for Marinette as well. She was funny, and kind, and a million other things. It had taken him a while to realize it, but it was true. He liked Marinette. And he knew she liked him.  
“You... you do?” She asked, surprised.  
“Yes, and I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me.” He said, looking up at her.  
“Really? Of course!” She said, smiling.


	7. Lie Detector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Alya built a lie detector for a school project?  
> What if Marinette was the tester during the presentation?  
> What if a certain blonde asked about Ladybug?  
> Chaos ensues.

Marinette stood in front of the class, her fingers covered in wires that led back to Alya’s homemade lie detector. This project was to make something useful using household objects. It had taken them a few tries, but eventually they made a working lie detector. Now all they had to do was present it to the class.  
“As you can see, Marinette is all hooked up to it and now we’ll show you how it works!” Alya said excitedly. She flipped the switch and lights turned on, signaling that it was working. “Now, is your name Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Marinette answered and a green light lit up, meaning she was telling the truth. Alya smiled and went to the next question.  
“Do you live in France?” Basic questions, ones that would be obvious if she lied or not.  
“No.” The machine beeped and a red light lit up. The way they had rehearsed, Marinette was supposed to lie for that question.  
“Try again.” Alya prompted with a smile.  
“Yes, I do live in France.” Marinette corrected and the machine lit up green.  
“Now, any else want to ask some questions?” Alya said, turning to the class. Rose raised her hand and Alya nodded. “Rose?”  
“Did you make a cake this morning?” She asked cheerily.  
“Yeah, chocolate and buttercream.” Marinette said with a smile. This was fun. Adrien raised his hand and Alya smiled.  
“Adrien?” Alya said, nodding at the blonde haired model.  
“Do you know who Ladybug is?” He asked and Marinette’s smile fell. She had a feeling this would happen. She heard a faint squeak from her bag, which obviously came from Tikki. What would she say?  
“No.” She lied and winced as the red light lit up. The room went silent. Adrien couldn’t believe it. If Marinette said she didn’t know who Ladybug was, but the detector said she lied, then she must know. “It must be broken.” It beeped again.  
“Marinette, do you know who Ladybug is?” Alya asked again.  
“Yes.” She said quietly. Every jaw in the room plummeted to the floor.  
“Is Ladybug in this room?” Adrien asked, unsure if he was ready to know or not.  
“Yes.” Marinette said, even quieter than before. Student began to look around at each other nervously, wondering who the famed superhero could be.  
“Marinette, are you-“ Adrien began, but Marinette shook her head.  
“I’m done.” She said, ripping the wires from her fingers. She knew what Adrien was going to ask. She wouldn’t say it. She wouldn’t tell everyone in her class her biggest secret. She ran from the room, shaking. Tikki flew from her purse, glancing around nervously.  
“This isn’t good! People will be suspicious of you now!” The little Kwami said.  
“I know, Tikki, I know.” Marinette said as she slumped down against the wall. “I won’t be able to face anyone now.” The door opened and Tikki flew inside Marinette’s purse as Adrien stepped out of the classroom. He saw her sitting there and walked over, sitting down next to her.  
“You knew what I was going to ask.” He said. It was more of a statement rather than a question.  
“Adrien, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t just stand there and give away Ladybug’s biggest secret. I wouldn’t. She trusted me with her identity and I just threw her to the wolves.” Marinette apologized.  
“I know how cautious Ladybug is with her identity. Not even Chat Noir knows and he’s her partner. Whoever she is, she must’ve trusted you an awful lot to show you who it is under that mask.” He said, knowing full well that Marinette wouldn’t have run if she wasn’t Ladybug. Marinette turned to face Adrien, smiling at the boy she’d had a crush on this whole time.  
“Thanks.” She said. “I really needed that.”  
“You’re welcome.” Bugaboo. Adrien added to himself. Marinette was his lady. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. But she didn’t know he was Chat Noir. “I know who Chat Noir is, actually.” He added, glancing at her. He really hoped she would take the hint. Marinette laughed, imagining her silly partner telling Adrien who he was in real life.  
“I don’t doubt that for a second! He’s tried to tell me-“ She stopped in her tracks when she realized what she said. “I mean...”  
“I figured, Marinette. You’re her. She’s you.” Adrien said, not letting her try to lie her way out. “You’re just like her. You’re both confident, strong, beautiful, smart…” Marinette blushed when he called her beautiful. This little speech reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.  
“Chat.” She realized, not meaning to say it out loud.


	8. Another Place, Another Time, Another Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trisha Allen is an insomniac Ladybug who just wants to get some peace and quiet.   
> Of course, just because she's Lady Luck doesn't mean that Mister Misfortune can't show up once or twice.
> 
> Different Miraculous Holders, if you couldn't guess. I came up with this on the spot.

Trisha Allen lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as the rain gently rapped against her opened bedroom window. Whether it had been the fresh air, or the innate laziness, she hadn't closed it before climbing under the covers and now the chill of nighttime air was filling her room. Over-exhausted, she ran a finger over one of her earrings, a pearl-like gem that was blue-black and held a slight red tinge if you looked at it closely. Of course, no one ever looked at it closely, but that was the beauty of it. She turned on her right side, watching the little fairy that was curled up in a ball amongst the sloppy covers and pillows, a pair of purple glasses mixed in with them. Unsafe, yes. Another case of laziness, also yes. After all, Trisha spent most of her free time bouncing between familial commitments and Akuma attacks. She had earned a right to laziness.

A thud at her window made her jump, her dark brown eyes glued to the window. Superheroine instincts kicking into high gear, she did her best to see if there was someone out there. Taking deep breaths, the girl gently placed her comforter over the sleeping Kwami, knowing that if it was a person, she couldn't risk exposing her secret. As slowly and quietly as possible, Trisha sat up, eyes trained on the darkness just beyond her window. The mostly-darkened room was silent, save for Tikki's gentle snoring and the pitter-patter of raindrops. Relaxing, the brown-haired girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was nothing. Probably an animal or something. Tired and finally going to bed, Trisha took one last look at the window...

Only to find a pair of glowing blue eyes staring right back at her.

"AH!" She shrieked, arms and legs flailing as she fumbled around in her comforter. Seconds later a resounding thus rang through the house and Trisha Allen found her butt smack-dab on her bedroom floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." The owner of the blue eyes apologized, climbing in through the window and offering a leather-gloved hand to help her up. Thoroughly annoyed, she refused the offer, standing up on her own. Cat Noir. Flirtatious, punning, reckless Cat Noir. (Although, as an esteemed member of the female population, Trisha could not deny that the boy was extremely attractive for the young age of approximately fifteen or so, but he was annoying nonetheless.)

"What do you want?" She asked snippily, annoyed that she had to put up with the cat-boy during Akuma attacks and now at home as well.

"I-I just saw your light on and figured you might want to talk to someone." Cat Noir explained nervously. Trisha's steely exterior melted slightly, her finding it odd that the boy who practically threw himself in harm's way and told horrible, mind-numbing jokes at every opportunity had been trying to... comfort her, or something.

"At two in the morning?" Trisha asked skeptically. The boy superhero had no answer to that, only looking down at the carpet dejectedly.

"I could ask you the same thing." He responded meekly, glancing up at her from behind the mask. "Why are you up at two am?"

"I'm an insomniac, if you must know. I'm also a very busy woman." She answered, crossing her arms sassily. That got a rise out of Cat Noir, who laughed. "You never did answer my question though." She reminded him. "Why is Cat Noir, savior of the city, wandering around at these ungodly hours and breaking into teenage girl's houses? An insomniac as well? Or maybe a secret perv?" Trisha mused mockingly, smirking at the boy's discomfort.

"I'm not a perv!" He argued, his cat tail snapping back and forth at the accusation. "But I'm not an insomniac either." He explained. 

"So why are you up? Bad dreams?" She asked, continuing to tease him. While Ladybug, she was forced to show a degree of professionalism that she most definitely lacked as a civilian. Meaning, she couldn't openly tease her partner about being such a sap. But as Trisha.... well, Tikki was asleep and had no voice in the matter.

"Yeah, actually." Cat Noir admitted, gulping. She was taken aback by the honest answer, not expecting a superhero, whose entire safety rested on keeping secrets and telling lies, to tell her, a civilian in all aspects (except for the superheroine pastimes, but he didn't know that), the truth.

"What happened?" She asked, her big-sister instincts taking over. The blonde haired boy took a shaky breath, grabbing his tail in both hands and gently petting it. Trisha fought the urge not to tease him about this, having actually gotten to a point past meaningless jabs and jokes. She could learn more about this boy who'd been in her life, who'd had her back, who'd stood by her side. As Ladybug, things were strictly professional. As Trisha... there were no rules. Except, of course, the ones Cat Noir had on himself, but on  _her_ end, there was no rules.

"Ladybug and I..." He began and Trisha immediately frowned. Of course his nightmare was about Ladybug. Heroic, city-saving Ladybug. There was nothing she couldn't do. Meanwhile, Trisha Allen, trouble-maker extraordinaire, was getting threatened with detention with every other class and had been grounded more times than she could count. "We were fighting an Akuma. It was really strong and I... I couldn't get to her in time." She knew where this was going. The amount of times Cat Noir had taken a hit for Ladybug was ever-growing and she hated it. The only person who knew Ladybug wasn't perfect had to make a point of protecting her at every possible turn. "Ladybug nearly died. All because I couldn't save her. I mean, it's my job, after all! I'm the disposable one! I can't clean Akumas or restore everything! That's all Ladybug! I have to protect her, because without Ladybug, Hawkmoth would win." Cat Noir ranted, pacing the length of Trisha's bed as he spoke. "Without Ladybug..." He gulped, sighing. "I shouldn't be sharing this with you." Something flashed in the boy's masked eyes and Trisha's guarded heart cracked. He wasn't some reckless playboy. He was guarded. Just like her. Sure, they protected themselves in different way. Trisha brushed people off with a snarky comment and rude gesture, while Cat played games and told jokes, but deep down inside, they were one in the same. Broken. Hurt.  _Scared_. Scared of screwing up. Scared of failing. Scared of losing. 

"I understand where you're coming from, y'know." She admitted, her eyes meeting those of her partner's. "I understand what you feel like."

"Really? You know what it feels like for the one person you love the most to die because of  _you_?" Cat asked venomously and Trisha was taken aback, literally. She took a step back, breathing heavily. Cat Noir... loved Ladybug. He didn't think she was weak, or lame, or pitiful. He... he  _loved_ her. Still stunned, Trisha bumped into her dresser, knocking over an array of junk, including her alarm clock, which proceeded to ring noisily. The metallic ringing broke the charged silence and Trisha jumped to the floor, rummaging through the spilled things to shut off the alarm.

"PATRICIA?" Her mother yelled from down the hall, annoyed that she had been woken up so early.

"WAS JUST GETTING SOME WATER!" Trisha explained, finding the alarm and shutting it off. Annoyed, she threw the vintage clock on her mattress and it bounced a few times before settling.

"She actually believed you?" Cat Noir asked skeptically. Trisha shrugged, which was difficult considering her face was pressed against her mattress as she knelt on the floor.

"Hard to say." She mumbled, almost impossible to understand. "But she's too tired to actually come check."

"That's good." Cat said quietly, the charged silence returning. The only noise was the fading sound of raindrops, and for the first time, Trisha realized that the stupid cat had been out there during the storm.

"You're wet." She commented, noticing how water dripped from his hair and ears, both human and cat.

"I'm fine." He lied, Trisha knowing full well that while the suits were protective against attacks, they were not so protective against water. They knew this from experience, thanks to the wonders of Water Woman, a scorned swimmer whose sole ability was that she could control water. Definitely one of the more OP Akumas, but that was the day that Ladybug and Cat Noir had learned that their suit's insulation did not work when wet. It was a really dumb manufacturer's defect (if there even were manufacturers for magical superhero suits) and annoyed Trisha to no end.

"Let me get you a towel." Trisha offered, walking into the bathroom and grabbing one.

"You really don't need to-" His words were cut off as a pink towel hit his face and he pulled it down with a gloved hand to find Trisha smirking proudly. 

"Just use the towel, cat-boy." She ordered, plopping back down on her bed. As Cat Noir proceeded to dry off, Trisha discreetly checked to make sure that Tikki was well covered and still asleep. All she needed now was a magical fairy/god thing flying out in the middle of this and making it more awkward than it already was.

"Thank you." Cat Noir said, putting the towel down on the end of the mattress.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Trisha tutted, shaking her head. "Towels go in the bathroom, monsieur."

"Sorry." He apologized, promptly picking the towel up. He was about the walk into the hall when Trisha abruptly snatched the towel from his hands, shaking it in his face. 

"I'll get it. You'll probably just start playing with a yarn-ball anyway." She teased, ruffling his hair quickly as she waltzed into the nearby bathroom.

"You keep yarn in the bathroom?" Cat Noir asked, a small smirk playing on the edge of his lips. Trisha scoffed from inside the bathroom, her annoyance clear from the noise that she did not like being bested in the art of teasing.

"So you admit you play with yarn?" She fired, coming back into her bedroom. 

"No, but I do play with other things." He retorted, running his claws through her tangled hair as she walked past. They caught on a thick knot, jerking her backwards and making her stumble into him.

"Real smooth, Casanova." She drawled when he caught by the arms.

"I'll have you know, I am quite the lady's man!" He argued.

"Yes, because lady's love when they don't know anything about a man besides the fact that he likes jumping off buildings in skintight leather." Trisha teased, knowing full well that she also jumped off buildings in a skintight suit. Albeit, it wasn't leather, but still.

"The leather's a selling point, believe it or not." Cat teased and Trisha rolled her eyes. The two wandered around the confined spaces of her room, performing a dance of sorts. Trisha would walk around until she had something to say, while Cat followed closely at her side. When she did respond, she'd stop, say it, and Cat Noir would fire back, giving her one of his trademark smirks.

"Are you saying you're a superhero  _and_ a male prostitute?" She asked, taking a brief moment to look him up and down. While they hadn't been partners for more than a year, the relentless attacks had put them both in good shape and, whether she liked to admit it or not, the skintight leather suit really  _did_ make him look good.

"No, but if I was, I'd have girls all over me." He fired back quickly, smirking at his obvious annoyance. Trisha was known for always getting the last word, but here Cat was, fending back every single one of her attacks.

"Well, I can guarantee one of them wouldn't be me." Trisha said. Cat Noir leaned forward and she almost moved back, if it weren't for the defiant gleam in his eye. Now, all words from before were forgotten. It didn't matter that Cat Noir loved Ladybug; it didn't matter that if Trisha's mom woke up again, that they're be spotted right away; it didn't matter that they'd spent an hour talking and teasing and laughing. All that mattered was the showdown. It was a stubborn-off. 

"What would it take..." Cat Noir asked quietly, picking his words carefully for once. "... to make you one of them?" He asked, licking his lips. At this point, they were practically nose to nose, and neither of them knew what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually wrote this at 2:30 in the morning, in bed, with an open window, while it was raining
> 
> Didn't wish this was my life or anything, no way.
> 
> Well, except for the fact that I'm not a trouble-making, rule-breaking bad girl. But still, I'd like to have a superhero visit me. And be a superhero.


	9. I'm Proud of You (For Shooting Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of scene I saw in 'Arrow'
> 
> When Adrien finds out his father is Hawkmoth, he runs. 
> 
> When Hawkmoth hunts him down... he shoots him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I pretty much was just like, 'Yeah, that's crazy' and then I thought of Hawkmoth....

Chat Noir sprinted across rooftops, tears staining the corners of his eyes. How... 

How could his father be Hawkmoth?

How could he have known that he was Chat Noir?

He gulped back a sob as he landed in an alleyway, random junk littered on the floor. Shattered bottles, a very questionable and smokable substance, a pistol, some shells. He could tell that he was in the bad part of town, and he could only hope his father wouldn't follow him.

No such luck.

Seconds later, Hawkmoth teleported in front of his son, looking down at him in shame.

"Adrien-" He began, reaching out for the boy, who took a few steps back.

"No. I will not give you my Miraculous, Father." He protested, heel knocking into the gun lying on the ground. "It won't bring Mother back. She left you. She left  _us_. You can't make her come back." Impulsively, Chat pickined the gun up off the ground, aiming it at his father.

Hawkmoth sighed.

"If you're going to shoot me, at least turn the safety off." He said, slightly annoyed. Chat glanced down at the pistol, turning off the safety.

"If you take one more step, I'll shoot you." He warned, breathing heavily.

"I don't doubt that." Hawkmoth said. "You know, your brother once pointed a gun at me." Chat winced at the mention of his brother, who had fled home years ago. 

"Felix." Chat whispered.

"Yes. He lacked the strength, the  _resolve_ , to actually fire it. You, on the other hand-" Three gunshots echoed through the alley, one after another. The thud of a dropped body sounded and Chat refused to look down. In fact, he closed his eyes just so he wouldn't have to look. 

It was the right thing to do. Ending Hawkmoth. No more Akumas, no more fights. It could just be him and Ladybug from now on. Dropping the gun and backing away, Chat was prepared to run home when he heard a groan. 

"Kevlar." Hawmoth, now Gabriel, said, picking the bullet out of the vest and dropping it to the ground. "I told you. You are an Agreste. You are strong. Unlike your mother and your brother. You are my son."

" _I hate you!_ " Chat cried, tears streaming down his face. "Mother was the strongest person I have ever met, even stronger than Ladybug! She was not  _weak_! And neither was Felix!" Gabriel only stood there, taking it all in stride. He waited for a few moments, until his son's crying had stopped.

"I'm proud of you." He said and Chat looked up, confused. "You showed strength. You showed resolve. You showed that you are  _just like me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, this is what happens when I watch the Season 2 finale of Arrow right before bed.


	10. Designated Driver Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mari gets drunk and Adrien has to take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I have to thank Family Life class and my mother, for insisting that I NEVER EVER DRINK IN MY LIFE.  
> In this scenario, I'd most definitely Adrien. DD and deathly afraid my mom would kill me if I so much as held a glass of alcohol.

“ALYA!” Marinette cried girlishly, giggling as she leaned on her best friend’s shoulder.

“Mari, how much alcohol have you had?” Alya asked, hiccupping as she set down her recently finished glass.

“Not enough, BARTENDER!” The bluenette said, waving the bartender over drunkenly. Alya shook her head fiercely, swinging her best friend’s arm over her shoulder and helping her over to where the boys were standing.

“Mari’s drunk.” Alya announced, allowing Nino and Adrien to get a good look at the look. Nino snickered, tipping his hat back, while Adrien shook his head.

“Dude, how much did she drink?” Nino inquired curiously.

“Hey, Bubble Boy!” Mari cried, hugging Nino, who frowned.

“Enough to bring up that nickname apparently.” He muttered sourly.

“This is why I don’t drink.” Adrien piped in, shaming his three friends.

“No, you don’t drink because your father would have a fit.” Alya reminds him, downing a beer.

“Where did you- Nevermind.” Adrien said, not wanting to know where Alya had gotten what could possibly be her fourteenth drink.

“Since you’re so sober, dude, you take Mari home. Alya and I are gonna stay here.” Nino reasoned, shoving Marinette into Adrien’s arms.

“But-!” Adrien argued, only to find that his friends had vanished, leaving him with one very drunk Mari.

“Hi, hot stuff.” Marinette drawled, making Adrien turn a very bright shade of red. Marinette was the only girl who didn’t flirt with him, but having her drunk flirting was just… weird.

“Alright, you’ve had enough. Let’s go.” He told her, trying to help Marinette outside.

“But I wanna stay!” She whined, pulling on his shirt. “Why don’t you stay with me?” She offered, smirking. So this is what it feels like on the other side of the flirting. Adrien reasoned, shaking his head.

“Try no. We’re leaving, Mari.” Adrien said sternly, practically dragging her out of the bar with its strobe lighting and loud music.

It was quite the struggle to get her outside, but once he did, Adrien found that she was slightly less drunk-like. They walked in silence, Marinette leaning on his arm and taking slow, deep breaths as they walked the empty Paris streets.

“Can we stop?” Marinette asked quietly, nodding towards a park with a couple benches and a fountain.

“Uh, sure.” Adrien agreed, helping her over to one of them and sitting down next to her. Under the lamplight, he could finally see the effects that the bar had had on the girl. Her pigtails were practically undone, while her cheeks were flushed from the large amount of alcohol she’d had before. “You okay?” He asked and she looked up at him.

“You remind me of him.” She said quietly and he gave her a puzzled look.

“Who?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Can’t say.” Marinette said, her bright blue eyes still locked on his green.

“Oh.” Adrien said simply, sighing. Why was he having such a hard time making small talk? It wasn’t this hard, usually.

“You’re both loyal.” Marinette began and Adrien smiled. “And brave. And funny. And talented.”

“He seems like quite the catch.” Adrien assumed, earning an agreeing hum from the shorter girl next to him.

“He’s… just a friend. A very close friend. I’ve trusted him with my life more times than I can count.” She explained. “But sometimes I wonder…”

“Wonder what?” Adrien inquired.

“If things had been different. He’s always been a horrible flirt but sometimes… I wonder what things would be like if I gave him a chance.” Marinette sighed.

“You never know unless you try.” He told her shrugging.

“Y’know, now that I think about it… he looks a lot like you too.” Marinette noted, leaning forward. Adrien could smell the alcohol on her breath and resisted the urge to gag.

“Mari…” Adrien began, unsure of what to say.

“I wonder if Chat would just flirt the whole time.” Marinette mused and Adrien nearly choked.

“Chat? As in, Chat Noir?” He asked, gulping. Did Mari know? Or maybe…

“His jokes are actually pretty funny, you know. But I’d never tell him that. He’d just keep telling more.” Mari rambled, seemingly forgetting that Adrien was right there.

“How do you- How do you know Chat so well?” Adrien asked curiously.

“Because I see him everyday, silly. How else?” Mari asked, giggling. So she’s still drunk. Adrien noted, slowly piecing together what Marinette was saying. She saw Chat every day, trusted him with her life, considers him a friend. That wasn’t the place of some random citizen…. That was the place of Ladybug.

“You should go home, Mari.” Adrien said, struggling to breathe. Marinette was Ladybug. His princess and his Lady were one in the same.

“You’ll keep me safe, right?” She asked, stumbling as she got up, the brief time where she’d been somewhat sober now long gone. “You are my knight in shining armor.” Adrien couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do a bit during the next morning, but decided against it.


	11. All My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabriel Agreste is outed as the malicious Hawkmoth, the news comes as a surprise to all of Paris, especially one certain cat-themed hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna start out with the same words/plot/idea as a comic I found on Pinterest and since I don't know the creator, I'mma just link the Pin and hope that's good enough.   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/757730706026747756/

**Chat Noir's POV**

"What were you doing?! We HAD him! And you LET HIM GET AWAY!" Ladybug chastised angrily, pacing up and down the roof's edge. "HEY! Are you even listening?!" She asked me, fury lacing her tone.

"You're right." I said weakly. "I messed up, I'm sorry." I apologized, still not taking my eyes off of my mansion. For years, I had defended Paris against a man I thought was heartless and cruel. I had thought, for sure, that if I ever saw him in real life, I would Cataclysm him so fast, he wouldn't see it coming. Knowing that that same man was my father... It changed everything.

"...Fine. It was shocking, I guess." Ladybug reasoned, her tone softer now. Her pacing slowed until she stood directly behind me and my seat on a chimney stack. "I never expected Gabriel Agreste to be Hawkmoth."

"...Me either." I admitted quietly, my tail twitching dejectedly.

"Riddle me this, Chat." She proposed, obviously irked by the predicament we were in. "How could a man who already has everything he could ever want become a supervillain? I don't get it."

"..." I sat in silence for a moment, considering my options, before speaking up. "He doesn't have everything." I told her.

"Hm?" 

"He lost his wife." I said, my throat choking up as I spoke. "A few years ago. I think it might've broken him. But no one noticed, not even his son. If only Adrien had paid more attention." I took a straggling breath as I attempted to stay in-mask. "All of this is his fault."

"Stop that." Ladybug said harshly. "You know better than to arbitrarily assign blame to someone you've never even-"

"Ladybug." I cut off, turning around to look at her. "I think that all of this is my fault." She stared, blue eyes wide at what I said. I looked down at the ground, ashamed for admitting my identity. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll leave, you won't have to worry about me screwing up anymore." I rambled, standing up to leave. I prepared to leap away when Ladybug grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave, Adrien. You don't deserve to be alone after this." She told me, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, Ladybug. Right now, you're all that I have left." I admitted, wrapping my arms around her. "If you left me, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'd never leave you,  _minou_. No matter what."


	12. Another Place, Another Time, Another Cat: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expansion on the dynamic between Trisha and Cat.

Trisha sat in her bed, flipping through an old book mindlessly. Her window was wide open and the stars twinkled above the treetops as the night sky darkened. She couldn't focus on the story at hand, not when that stupid cat had promised he'd show up. She glanced up at the clock once more, annoyed by the time. 1:21 AM. Had he fallen asleep? Had he gotten hurt? Was she being stupid for worrying so much? He was a superhero, after all! A superhero with the powers of destruction and bad luck! The dude could handle himself just fine.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Tikki critiqued from Trisha's shoulder, gnawing on an Oreo.

"What? My insomnia or meeting Cat? Because one of them, I have no control over." Trisha told the fairy. One thing she had puzzled over for months was why. Why had Tikki chosen her? She was a broken kid from a broken family. She had the world's worst luck (after Cat, of course) and was the Al Capone of Lincoln High detention.

"Both, but right now, I'm concerned about you and Cat. Maybe it's not the best idea to have him over, especially so late at night. He might have to go to school in the morning, and he's not used to such odd hours like you." Tikki advised and she rolled her eyes.

"Chill, Tik. If the kitten gets tired, I'll send him along with a bottle of milk and a can full of tuna." She said sarcastically.

"Plagg prefers cheese." Tikki mumbled, diving for cover when the jingle of a certain hero's bell rang outside the window.

"How you doing, Allen?" Cat asked cheerfully, perching on the window ledge.

"I was doin' just fine 'till you got here." She replied with a smile, reaching out to help him in. He took her hand, cokcing his head to the side and looking at the inside of her wrist.

"What's all this?" He asked, gently tracing a thin scar on the inside of her arm.

"Nothing." Trisha told him, shrugging indifferently and pulling him inside quickly.

"Is... Is something wrong?" He asked persistently, looking down at her now-covered arm worriedly. "You're not... hurting yourself, are you?"

"What? No! That's ridiculous! I-" She cut off before she could finish her sentence. It was kind of hard to explain that the only thing really keeping you going day-to-day was being a secret crime-fighting superhero, when your partner was sitting  _right there_.

"Are you cutting?" He asked, searching her eyes for an honest answer. Trisha looked up, sighing.

"You want to know what's making these scars?" She asked, pulling back her sleeves to reveal numerous scars, long and short, wide and thin, all over her. "You want to know what happened?"

"Uh..." Cat said, slightly stunned.

"I'll be right back.  _Don't move._ " She ordered, using her "big sister/Ladybug" voice. Trisha walked out the door and down the hall, turning into the living room where she grabbed something quickly and cradled it in her arms. She carried it back to her room carefully, holding the fat object out in front of her once inside. "This is what did that to me, Cat. Happy now?" Trisha asked.

"It's... a rat." Cat deadpanned as the little rodent squealed. It obviously didn't like the giant cat sitting in front of it.

"It's a guinea pig, dumbo. Her nails are crazy long, and when I hold her, she scratches me up good. I lost the clippers a while ago and I've just been letting the little things file 'em down on the wood." She explained, returning the guinea pig to her arms and cradling it.

"It's... kind of cute, I guess." He admitted, reaching forwards to pet it. The pig squealed, burrowing into the crook of Trisha's arm to avoid claws of the giant cat.

"She's scared of you." Trisha said, shaking her head and sitting down on her bed. She opened her arms and the little guinea pig dropped out, looking around at the giant beings surrounding it. "Hey, baby." She said in a cutesy voice, petting the rodent behind the ears. "You don't like the big, scary kitty, do you?" She asked.

"Hey!" Cat cried, pouting and watching the little pig cuddle up the girl's leg, rubbing its shorn fur all over the sheets. "I'll have you know-"

"Uh, uh, uh." Trisha cut off, looking at him accusingly. "We're not doing that again. I got a headache last time, thanks to you."

"You never did answer my question..." He mused, whistling innocently.

"And I'm never gonna. What kind of stupid question  _was_ that anyway? You literally asked me what would get me to go watch you strip." She reasoned, rolling her eyes as the guinea pig nibbled at her fingers.

"It was two in the morning! Sue me for asking weird questions at 2AM when I'm standing in a girl's bedroom flirting with her!" Cat blurted, scowling as he paced the room. His heavy boots hit the floor rhythmically as Trisha smiled and shook her head. 

"You know, I'm not sure. I've never been in that position. Wanna pet the pig?" She offered, running her fingers along her pet's spine and making it purr.

"I thought it didn't like me." Cat mumbled, crossing his arms and looking over at the pig.

"I didn't like you at first either, but you've got a habit of growing on people." She admitted, shrugging. "Maybe it works on pets too."

"That is utterly-" He began, before being surprised by Trisha shoving the little rodent in Cat's arms. "Adorable." He finished, watching the pig nuzzle the leather.

"She's precious." Trisha agreed, rubbing behind one of the guinea pig's ears. The guinea pig shied away, shimmying into the opened pocket of the suit and letting her butt hand out. "And just like that, you've grown on her."

"I'm just irresistible to the ladies." Cat said smugly.

"Yeah. The ones with brains smaller than a walnut."


End file.
